


When I Heard

by potatoesanddreams



Category: Bloodchild - Octavia E. Butler
Genre: Aliens, Body Horror, I suppose? It's Bloodchild, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Poetry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesanddreams/pseuds/potatoesanddreams
Summary: A poem.Qui does not know how to stop thinking about what T'Gatoi has done to Gan.
Kudos: 5





	When I Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of Bloodchild.

When I heard what she had done to my brother

When I heard what she had done

When I heard

And me, will I father a human child?

Will I ~~give birth~~ ~~beget~~ ~~gestate~~ ~~father~~

Will ~~my wife~~ a woman, human

Bear my son?

(When I heard

When I heard)

I am going to kill her,

and die.

No –

I am going to live

for a long time,

a long time.

(When I heard)

I used to run

I ran hard away from them,

I ran home

and home was them since always.

When I shudder, do they hear the milk inside?

My son will bear them.

I think I will cut out my tongue

I think I will die

How can I die?

There is not death and I am afraid of it.

When I heard what she had done to my brother

I –

I


End file.
